Aspects of the disclosure relate to capturing images. More specifically, aspects of the disclosure relate to a system and method for providing haptic feedback to assist in capturing images.
Communication devices, e.g. smartphones, have become indispensable tools for today's users. Users consider their communication devices just as important as other items required in their day-to-day lives, e.g. wallets, keys etc. As a result, communication devices are carried with the user throughout different environments. Many communication devices include camera functionality to capture images. Since a user typically almost always has their communication device present, the ease of using the communication device to capture images is readily apparent. However, displays on communication devices can become difficult to use in environments where there is additional sensory input, such as bright light. The bright light in these environments, e.g. outdoors, can “wash out” the display of the communication device to the point where it becomes very difficult to see any content being presented on the display. An example of this is when a user wishes to take a “selfie” picture of themself or a picture of themself with their friends, using a front-facing camera of a communication device. As a result, many users are forced to point the camera at themselves and repeatedly attempt to press a capture button until an image of adequate quality is captured.
Current solutions include the communication device automatically detecting a gaze or smile within an image frame as a trigger, prior to capturing the image. However, these solutions only function adequately when the camera is correctly pointed toward the user's face upon a request for a captured image (e.g., a button on the communication device is pressed). Beyond increasing the brightness of the communication device's display, there is a lack in other methods to compensate for bright environments while capturing an image within a communication device. Some other solutions include an application that can audibly guide the user through centering his/her face for a “selfie” image once a face is detected. However, this solution does not account for environments where audible cues may not be optimal (e.g., a golf tournament or wedding ceremony), or where audible cues may be difficult to hear (e.g., a music concert). Accordingly, a need exists to allow the user to more easily capture an image in a bright environment where the communication device's display may not be easily viewable.